Death Note : Rebirth Volume 4 : Genesis
by poisonedinsanity
Summary: Sequel to Death Note : Rebirth Volume 3 : The Legacy's End Final Volume
1. Leader

**CHAPTER 1**

_**LEADER**_

"This is prepostorous! How dare you name yourself leader of the death gods?"

"I wasn't naming myself as a leader, Suzaku. I was just suggesting that we should have one. I presume you've noticed that our kind's number is constantly growing. We have to keep the others under control. It would be a complete disaster if humans found out about us."

"I know, Misaki" said the oldest death god " but it's not that easy to choose our King. The other death gods won't just listen to anyone we choose only because we say so."

"Exactly, but they _would_ listen to their original King, wouldn't they?"

"What world are you living in, Misaki? He' dead, remember?"

"Unless..."

"Unless what, Misaki?

"You'll revive him again, Misaki?"

"This is blasfemy! I refuse to listen to such nonsense!"

"You can't just revive God!"

Everyone bursted into an outrage.

"That's enough!" yelled the elder at the enraged crowd after which silence surrounded the warehouse.

"What are you suggesting, Misaki?

"We could use the Altar."

"But that would be impossible. You know that-"

"Yes, of course I know, but let me finish. I have a theory that might work. As you could all se in the River of Memories, the Altar of Dehumanizing could only be used to revive humans and death gods that have been killed by Death Notes and for that one death god sacrifice was necessary. But, if you could rebuild the Altar and use a higher number of sacrifices, I believe he can and will be revived."

"Misaki, even if it will work, we can't just sacrifice our own kind."

"Yes, we can. As you all know, there's a rebel group of death gods that call themselves _The Followers_ and that they are supporters of the now deceased Enma. We could use them."

"Yes, you're right. How many would be needed for the ritual?"

"Well, after I completely researched everything and judging by the facts that I have gathered during the last few years from my fellow death gods that have always helped me during-"

"Misaki!"

"What?"

"A number. Please!"

"But what about-"

"Just say the damn number already!"

"Fine, 23."

"What? How can we get so many of them?"

"Ambush."

"Huh?

"Ambush them at the entrance in their meeting grounds."

"We don't even know where that is..."

"As a matter a fact, we do. They meet in the Kawasaki forest once a week at exactly 3 a clock in the morning."

"How do you know that?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really."

"Very well then. We will do it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"That's when they meet and we need to do this fast."

"Alright then. Misaki, you will lead the team in this mission since you came up with the plan and you seem to know everything about the enemy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure and I think everyone here agrees on that."

"Ok, then. See you tomorrow. My transformation is kind of running out."

"Then we will meet here tomorrow at exactly midnight."


	2. Ambush

CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_**AMBUSH**_

The next day came and the Legion was almost ready for the ambush. All that was missing was the one with the plan, Misaki.

"Where the hell is he?"

"No idea, he should've been here by now."

"If he doesn't come we will have to retreat. We can't do this without the weapon."

"Do you even know what kind of weapon it is?"

"I don't know and I don't care as long as it will help us get these guys."

"Oh, right."

Misaki came running from towards the city still in his human form. He had two big tubes on his back and a bag full of something in his right hand.

"Guys, sorry for the delay. I want you too…"

He suddenly stopped talking and started staring at the other death gods.

"What's wrong Misaki?"

"What the hell are you all doing up in the trees?"

"Well, we wouldn't want to be seen, would we?"

"Guys, they will only come in two hours."

"Oh."

"Now get down and start digging."

"Huh?"

"We're going to burry these tubes in this road and then blow them up with this remote when the Followers come. They will be surrounded by the gas contained within them and so they will be knocked unconscious."

"Cool."

"And what's in the bag?"

"Masks. We're going to wear them. The gas will be here for a while so we'll need them and we go get them."

"This is perfect."

_Two hours later…_

"The plan failed! Miserably!"


	3. Brutal

CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 3**

_**BRUTAL**_

"Misaki, what the hell happened?"

"Well, how should I put this … you all know that I wanted to –"

"Just say it!"

"The remote didn't work."

"And why didn't it work?"

"I forgot about the … batteries."

"Damn, you're an idiot…"

"Sorry."

"Apologiez won't bring twenty Followers inside this warehouse."

"Sorry."

"Stop it."

"Ok, sorry…"

"…"

"I'll make it work this time."

"You'd better be right. And try not to get chased by an enraged mob of Followers this time."

"But it was fun."

"Misaki, don't make me –"

"Alright, alright…"

_One week later…_

"Are you sure it's going to work this time?"

"Yes, Suzaku, it will…"

"What's this week's plan?"

"It's easy."

"How easy?"

"We're just going to march in, beat the hell out of them and get what we need."

"What? Are you out of your mind? Do you have some death god killing super weapon?"

"No, but I have these spiked baseball bats." said Misaki with a gring on his face.

"…"

"Nothing. We don't really have a choice anyway."

"Ok then, let's go."

"Well that went well…"

"Hey, at least we have them."

"Yeah, but blowing up the forest wasn't part of the plan…"

"It's not my fault that the tubes were still there…"

"Yeah, right…"

"Calm down, Suzaku." intervened the elder "Is the Altar ready?"

"Yes, it is."

"Good, then we should begin with the ritual."


	4. Revolution

CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 4**

_**REVOLUTION**_

It was a rainy day. Lightning and thunder surrounded the entire area of Japan. Except for the noise made by the storm, it was pretty quiet. Most of the citizens were indoors either trying to get shelter from the rain or even sleeping.

Almost one hour before midnight when this was happening. Death gods were flying from all around the world gathering on an island somewhere in the middle in the Pacific Ocean. It was called Swallow island. They were floating above the water all the way there. When they arrived on the island they crossed the entire beach and after that they started climbing the hill on an apparently newly built stone road. At the end of this path stood the Altar of Dehumanizing brought from Japan. Around the Altar there was a large area covered with stone plates and this area was surrounded by a wooden fence. All this was sheltered from the rain by a wooden roof that was able the cover about a thousand death gods.

And a thousand death gods did indeed gather around the Altar waiting for something to happen. Almost all the island and it's surrounding were covered in the whispers of death gods. No one actually knew what they came here for. They were only told by the Legion that something important had to be announced to the death gods.

"Silence!"

Nobody when and where he came from but Light, also known as Kira, was now standing in the middle of the Altar. As soon as it saw him, the crowd became quiet. Again, only the raindrops hitting against the roof could be heard. Then suddenly, Light started speaking.

"As I have been informed by the Legion, I understand that you all have the memories of the fallen death gods except for the Kings. Then you should all know that I was once your King until Ryuzaki came. But now I am back and will continue being your King. For now, my only goals will be to make you full time death gods and to find a realm that will belong to you. To us. All of you who want to join me on this quest for freedom will remain here on this island. Those who wish to leave, are free to go."

He then waited for a minute and waited to see if someone would actually leave. Only one death god did indeed try to go, but as soon as he stepped away from the ground the turned into a mere pile of ashes.

_ Traitor… _

"I thought you said we were free to go. Why did he die then?"

"He was one of the Followers. You wouldn't want one of those guys roaming around freely and telling everyone about what's going on around here, would you?"

Silence followed his retorical question.

"I thought so. Anyway, for now, this island will be the first death god territory.


	5. Remember

CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 5**

_**REMEMBER**_

"Misaki."

"Yes, Light?"

"Starting today you will work directly under me. Absolutely no one has the right to give you orders or to tell you what to do. You will do everything I say even if it means your own death."

"Understood, sir. It's an honor."

_ I know it is. _

"And one more thing, Misaki."

"What is it?"

"As a first job, I want you to find out the names of each and every member of the Followers. I plan to get rid of any hindrance that might get in my way."

"Are you going to use the Death Note on them?"

"No, I only have one for now and I don't want to waste it's pages."

"Understood. I'll get the names as fast as I can."

"Very well. You will find me at the Altar when you're ready."

_ This is getting tyring. I have died and came back to life so many times that I barely remember my first life. All that I do remember is how why got my father killed, how I even forgot to say goodbye to my own mother. And of course, even my sister died because of me._

_I had enough._

_Maybe it's time for me to just back off. Go die forever and leave this world to take its course without me._

_I will._

_Just as soon as I get a new world for these death gods to live in. _

"Light, I have the list with the Followers."

"Good work. Are you sure these are all of them?"

"I have a spy in their group so I know almost everything about them."

"Even better."

"Anything else you would like me to do for you, Light?"

"No, this should do for now. I'll send for you when we start the attack."

"Understood."

_ Let's see … only fifty left? I guess they weren't that much inot Enma after all. Kisuke, Saikou, Chipp … What? How can this be? Why is Ryuk's name put down here? He's supposed to be dead and I don't remember reviving him again. Maybe this one is a different Ryuk. I have to see for myself before I start the attack. _


	6. Encounter

CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 6**

_**ENCOUNTER**_

Light was now alone somewhere near the Kirishima forest trying to decide wether or not to enter. He came here hoping to see this Ryuk that was written on the piece of paper that Misaki had given him. It would be logical if he wasn't the one that used to know, but if he was … it would make no sense at all. Ryuk was Light's friend. He was definitely not a supporter of Enma. How could he join the Followers instead of joining Light on Swallow island.

It was almost three a clock and death gods were already starting to march inside the forest.

_ Damn it. _

Light was only inches away from being spotted but he easily succeeded in flying at the top of the tallest tree.

_ I should stay and observe from here… _

He was now staring carefully at each and every Follower that was passing by, but no one seemed familiar at all. Light was almost getting ready to leave when he saw another ghost.

_ It can't be … Cero? _

And Ryuk was following right behind him.

_ This isn't happening. Why is Ryuk with Cero? Why are they alive anyway? _

Light stood there in the tree for hours waiting for the meeting to end. Even when it was over, he was still surprised that his friend and his enemy were still alive and working together against him.

Death gods started coming out of their hideout and Light noticed both Cero walking at the end of the line. After they left the forest and split up, Light approached Cero although it would've been more logical to go to his friend first.

"Why are you still alive, Cero?"

"Huh? Who the hell are you? And what do you mean 'alive' ? I don't remember dying."

"Stop fooling around, you can't lie to me."

"You are insane. I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about."

"You enjoy pissing me off, don't you?"

"Stop this nonsense allready. I'm going home." said Cero after which he quickly left.

_ Fine, let's play it your way … _

Light followed Cero, who was now back in his human form, all the way to what he believed to be his house. But instead, he entered a medical institution.

_ He's a doctor? Oh, wait … I remember him saying that he was a doctor before he became a death god. But why would he do this again? _

He then left the area and went to check on Ryuk to see what became of him.

"Pssst … Ryuk, get up!"

Ryuk was already sleeping by the time Light arrived, but he was determined to talk to him so he did his best to try and wake him up.

"Huh? Why did you wake me up?"

"Do you remember me?"

"Light…"

"You do remember me!"

"The light, idiot … Turn on the light!"

"Oh."

"So … what the hell are you doing in my room?"

"You really don't remember me, do you?"

"Should I?"

"…"

_ This is hopeless, I'm leaving … _


	7. Forgotten

**CHAPTER 7**

_**FORGOTTEN**_

_ I don't get it. They share the same faces and the same names with the ones that I remember; it must be them. But why won't they remember me? Are they faking? No. The Ryuk I know won't lie to me just so he can join Enma. He knows that it's more fun to be with me. But ... if they really don't remember ... then all of that didn't even happen to them. What if it was all in my mind? What if I have never been a human to begin with? No, that's not possible. I have a thousand death gods as witnesses. But still, there has to be an explanation. What if ... No. That's even less possible. Though I still have to take the idea into consideration. Anyway, I have to return to Swallow island. Swallow? Something seems to be strange, but I just can't put my finger on it. I'll think about it later, I have work to do now. _

Light was still hanging on Ryuk's roof trying to figure out what was going on, but his mind wasn't as good as always today. Probably the usage of the Altar had finally started to leave it's mark on him.

Suddenly, he got up and stared around for a moment. Usually there was no reason to worry, but now there were a lots of death gods roaming around in the human world.

He opened his large wings and waited for another moment to be sure that no one was waiting for him around the corner. He then took off from the roof and set his destination towards the island.

An hour later, he arrived at Japan's border with the ocean and stopped to rest for a bit. He looked around again, but this time he was trying to pin point his own position.

_ Good, I'm almost there. I can see the the island from here. Huh? There's that strange feeling again. Something must definitely be wrong. _

He stretched up a little and returned to his original course. Something was bothering him, but not even he knew what it was. It felt like he forgot something. Something important. He thought that this "something" could be relevant to this mystery that was going on.

But there was nothing he could do right now.


	8. Kidnap

**CHAPTER 8**

_**KIDNAP**_

"Misaki, we'll have to postpone the attack for now."

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"I'm not really sure yet, but something's definitely going on adn we will have to leave the plan aside until I get to the bottom of this."

"Alright; if you say so, Light."

"Meanwhile, I want you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"I want you to find out exactly what happened when L blew up the death god realm."

"What exactly do you want to know?"

"I want to know how come a small part of humans are part death gods and part humans and, the most important thing, how come they have the memories of the former death gods."

"That might be a little tricky to find out."

"I know, that's why I gave you this job and not to someone else."

"I'm honored ... I think ..."

"You should be. This means you have great potential, Misaki."

"If you say it then it must be true. I'll be leaving then ..."

"See you later ..."

Misaki left and Light remained alone near the Altar. It wasn't quite the best place to stay in, but since there was no throne, he had no better place.

_ Maybe I should build one. _ he thought. He wished he had his old throne from the old death god realm. It was quite comfortable and its powers would really come in handy.

"What the hell ... happened?"

Light was now ... somewhere else. The last thing he remembered was thinking about comfortable chairs and after that everything suddenly disappeared before his eyes and now he woke up here. Where evere "here" was. He couldn't see. He realised that he had his face covered with something and his hands and legs were tied up. Moreover, he felt an immense preasure inside his head bothering him.

_ Somebody probably knocked me out and dragged me here. I wonder why? _

He still asked himself that, despite knowing there were plenty of reasons for someone to do this.

He recently found out that two of the Followers were currently living on Swallow island. Yes, spies. They probably waited for the perfect moment to kidnap him so he wouldn't be able to order the attack on the faction.

_ But why won't they kill me? What would they need me for? _


	9. Experiment

**CHAPTER 9**

_**EXPERIMENT**_

"Hey, think we should go in now?"

"No, fool. We should wait for the boss."

"But why? We're gonna do the same thing anyway."

"Shut up and wait."

Light was now hearing whispers from the other side of what he thought to be a door. His kidnappers were finally here to do something to him.

_ What's next? Interrogation under a light bulb? _

"That's it, I'm going in."

"Gus, don't - "

The door slammed itself against the wall and Light heard a pair of footsteps entering the room, later followed by the second pair.

"Hey, Kira. How you doin'? Still haging in?"

"Gus, stop this. Boss won't be happy about it."

"Nonsense. By the time he gets here, the interrogation will be over."

Suddenly Light felt the cover lifted up from his head after which he was instantly blinded by the light thrown from the lamp that was hanged over his head.

_ You've got to be kidding me ... _

"Are you the Followers?"

"The who?"

"Nevermind ... Who are you?"

"We call ourselves the Gatheres."

"The gatherers of what?"

"Dunno, but it sounds cool, doesn't it?"

" ... "

"That's enought talking. We have some questions of our own."

"And why are you so sure that I'll talk?"

"Shut up, already."

"Fine ..."

"First question. How come you're the only full fledged death god?"

"Because I like it."

"No more stupid answers or you're dead."

"You won't kill me."

"Yeah? And why is that?"

"Because your boss neeeds me."

"How do you know that?"

"I know lots of things. I know everything about you guys, too."

"He, he ... I bet you wouldn't ever guess that -"

"That you're pretending to be gangsters? That pretty obvious, you know ..."

"Huh? Bob, this guy's nuts. We should get out f here and wait for the boss."

"I agree."

They exited the room and left Light alone again.

_ Idiots ... I can't believe that the actually took for granted my obvious bluffing. Anyway, at least I've bought some more time untill ... something happens. Either these guys kill me for not talking or I get rescued and get back to my work. Talk about what, anyway? The ony asked me how come I ... Wait, maybe this is what they want. Maybe they want to elarn from me how could the do that. _

The door opened again, slower, and this time a different death god entered the room.

"I presume you are the one that those goons call "boss". Am I right?"

"You think you're pretty smart, don't you?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Don't get to cocky. It's bad for your health."

"So, what do you want from me?"

"Well, first I'm gonna cut you into several pieces and then I'm gonna experiment on them."

"So it's true. You do want to become full-fledged death gods."

"Of course we do. Being a human is kinda boring."

"You won't find anything."

"You can never know till you try."

"True."

"You should rest. We'll start tomorrow."

"You won't get the chance."

"We'll see about that." said the boss while closing the door behind him.

_ I have to think of something. Quick. _


	10. Investigation

**CHAPTER 10**

_**INVESTIGATION**_

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"Gone as in missing, not here, disappeared."

"Calm down, Misaki, maybe he had something to do and went somewhere."

"I don't think so, Suzaku. He always stays at the Altar and I was suppossed to meet him there. I think something happened to him."

"Fine, I'll gather up a team and see what we can find out."

"Thanks."

"But don't get your hopes up too soon."

"Ok, guys, let's start with the Altar and the area around it."

Several death gods scattered around the Altar were trying to find something important or something unusual regarding Light's dissapereance. It shouldn't be very hard to notice anything out of place since there was nothing else around except for the grass and stone plates, but they still had to walk around for almost an hour under Misaki's orders. They were almost giving up when one of them yelled towards Suzaku.

"I found something!"

"What? You actually did?"

"Yeah, I found some death god dust. I believe it belongs to Kira since he has no human part at all."

"Misaki, what do you think of this?"

"Well, there's only little of it so it can't be the one that reamains after dying. I think that someone hit him here; probably knocked him out so they can take him away without causing a commotion."

"The Followers?"

"I doubt that. My spy doesn't know anything so it's probably not their work."

"Any ideas?"

"Bob and Gus."

"Huh?"

"Two death gods that I formerly believed to be part of the Followers. It's probably a different group."

"What? A group different from the Followers?"

"Yes, Suzaku. There a lot of other small underground groups that worship neither Kira nor Enma. They have ideas of their own."

"Do you know which group did this?"

"There are several possibilities, but it was most likely the Ascened or the Gatherers."

"Why them?"

"Well, the Ascended have their headquarters nerby. But the Gatherers have bot a close headquarters and a reason."

"A reson? Why woul they kidnap Kira?"

"The Gatherers are a group formed by those that try to search perfectionism."

"You mean -"

"Yes, they want to become full fledged death gods and they probably think that Kira's body contains the key to what they seek."

"So ... what should we do?"

"We're going to prepare a team, of course."

"And then what?"

"We're gonna break into their headquarters, knock out every death god that tries to stop us, find Kira and get him out."

"Yeah ... smart plan ..."

"Do you have anything against my judgement?"

"No, Misaki, of course not."

"Ok, then. We will proceed with the plan in an hour."

"That soon?"

"We don't know what they'll try to do to him, so we'll have to hurry."

"Alright, if you say so ..."


	11. Assault

**CHAPTER 11**

_**ASSAULT**_

Misaki was now standing with Suzaku and their ten men team in front of a building on a neighbouring island. They were all waiting for Misaki's order to attack but it seemed that he and Suzaku were having an argument.

"What if they are in their human form? Are we just going to go on and hit them?"

"What's wrong, Suzaku? Did you get too attached to the humans?"

"If you haven't forgotten, Misaki, we're still half-humans."

"Yes, I know, but they're still nowhere near our own kind."

"But still, if -"

"Suzaku, don't worry. They're perfectionists, remember? They'll try to keep their death god form as much as possible."

"But what if -"

"Shut up already and let's go in."

"Fine."

"Listen up, people!" yelled Misaki towards the team. " We're gonna split up into two teams. The first five will join with Suzaku and enter the building on the other side. The remaining death gods will enter with me on this side. You will search each and every room fo Kira while eliminating every possible threat to our mission. If you find him, you will launch the signal and we'll meet in front of the building. Any questions?"

Everyone was quiet and some of them even nodded in approval of Misaki's plan.

"Good, let's get to work then."

Suzaku took his team and went in the back of the building while Misaki was handing his own team each a spiked baseball bat. After everyone was ready, Misaki took his team inside. They slammed open the front door and entered what seemed to be a long corridor with plenty of rooms, like a hotel's. At the end of this hallway there were two staircases. One leading up towards the upper floors and the other going down in the basement. They checked every room but they contained nothing of interest. Only empty offices.

"Ryuji, take Asakawa and Ohgi and go upstairs. I'm going to check out the basement."

"Understood."

Misaki followed the stairs down to the basement where he found a total of six rooms. In the first four he found several death god corpses. They were probably some of the Gatherer's lab rats.

Two more rooms to go.

"So, Kira, ready to sacrifice yourself for the good of the death god kind?"

"No, not really. There a lot of things left for me to do before I die."

"Maybe, but you still won't have the chance. The others should be here any moment now with the necessary equipment."

"You forget that full fledged death gods can't be killed by primitive methods."

"Oh, we have our methods, don't worry about that."

"They won't work."

"We'll see about that."

The boss was floating in front of Light with the only door out of the room being right behind him. He even had a grin covering his face, being extremely cofindent in his plans.

Suddenly the door slowly opened itself.

"See? I told you they would be here." said the boss without even turning around to face the door."

"I see ... but you don't."

"Huh?"

Before he succeeded in completely turning his head around, the boss received a spiked baseball bat against his head, being smashed against the wall and knocked out.

"Took you long enough ..."


	12. Betrayal

**CHAPTER 12**

_**BETRAYAL**_

"Misaki, did you take care of the Gatherer's headquarters after we got out?"

"Of course, exactly as you ordered me to. We set the builiding on fire while most of the death gods inside were still unconcious."

"Any survivors?"

"I've sent Suzaku with a team down there to check it out. They should be back in about an hour."

"Good. We won't be bothered by them again, right?"

"Well, if the boss is dead, they'll most likely disband."

"Ok, then. I want you to write down the best plan you can come up with against the Followers. I want everything on paper."

"Does that mean that you've solved your problems and that we're ready to attack?"

"Not yet. But I want us to be ready when the time comes."

"Understood. Anything else I can do for you, sir?"

"Did you find out anything about what I asked for?"

"Well, it seems that the memories are genetically transferred from father to son if the new born is half death god. Even if the father isn't one, the genetic code that contains the memories is still in his blood."

"So, when the two realms merged together, the death god genetic code was spread all around the world, right?"

"Something like that."

"And what about the explosion? Did you find anything about that?"

"Explosion, sir?"

"You know, the explosion that L and Near created to destroy the death god realm."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I have no idea what you are talking about. I don't remember any explosion."

"Don't play games with me, Misaki. You know very well that the explosion was the one that merged the worlds."

"No, I don't know. All that I remember is that one day, the death god realm suddenly disappeared, along with the death gods living in it. There was no explosion. I think you are mistaken."

"Stop this nonsense! Get the hell out of here!"

"Sir?"

"Leave now!"

"Very well."

Misaki then slowly left the Altar area wondering if something is wrong with their leader. He seemed to have problems recalling the events that preceeded the half death god age.

There was no explosion.

"What the hell is going on? First Ryuk and Cero don't remember who I am and now Misaki starts loosing his memory? Something is definitely wrong. If Enma has anything to do with this... But it can't be. He died, didn't he? At least that's what I remember. What if ... all my memeories are fake? If none of that really happened then I have a really big problem."

"Sir..."

Misaki was back.

"I thought I told you to leave."

"Actually, you are the one that's suppossed to leave."

"Huh?"

Suddenly two death gods appeared from behind and caught Light by the arms.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I think you should tell us first." said Suzaku who came from behind the Altar.

"You too, Suzaku?"

"Me what?"

"You're betraying me too?"

"I think you're the one that betrayed us from the very beginning."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't even try, Kira. We know you never were our King. You planted those memories inside our heads, didn't you?"

"I was dead, how could I - "

"But now they're gone. We no longer have to serve you."

"You're wrong! Those memories were real!"

But they weren't listening.

"Take him to the cellars. Keep him there until we find a way to kill him."

"Wait!"

"What do you want?"

"Do you have any better ruler in mind?"

"Of course."

"Who is it?"

"I, Suzaku Yagami, will be the new King of the death gods. And you can't do anything to stop me."

"What did you say?"

"What? Are you that surprised to see me King?"

"No, not that. Did you just say Yagami?"

"Yeah, why?"

_ This can't be happening. It's ... not possible. _

No answer came from Light.

"Take him away."


	13. Escape

**CHAPTER 13**

_**ESCAPE**_

_ Something is terribly wrong. I really don't understand why this happened. Why did they all suddenly rebelled against me? Have I said or done anything wrong? I highly doubt that. I mean, I am after all their King. Or at least that's what I remember. Have they really lost their memories? All of them? I don't even know what could have possibly caused that. Could there be a virus affecting the death gods? But all at once? I don't think so. I have to find out what's going on but first I have to get out of here. _

Light was facing only four walls and a door. The room was almost completely dark except for the faint light coming from under the door. Light had ordered the construction of several rooms like this in case they ever needed a place for hostages.

He never thought that he would actually be one of them.

Of course he tried opening the door but it was obviously locked and it was too well built to just run through it. He looked around for something that might prove usefull but the chamber was completely empty. He decided then to try it the hard way.

"Hey! Anyone there?!"

He waited for a moment after which he heard footsteps approaching from the other side of the door.

_ Footsteps? _

"What do you want?"

"I want you to take me to Suzaku. I'll tell you who I really am and everything that I have done."

"Finally you decided to use your damn brain."

The man then pulled out a key chain from the pocket and started unlocking the door.

_ This is my only chance. _

When the door was finally open, Light was surprised to see that his only guard was in his human form.

"Ha! This is easier than I thought."

"What? Don't you -"

But it was too late for the man. Light had already punched him in the stomach and he fell to the ground.

_ Good, now all that's left is to avoid the other guards waiting outside. Great... _

Light proceeded down the hallway and up the stairs leading to the surface. At the end of the stairway there was a locked hatch. Probably the only way out.

_ Damn it, I should've taken his keys. _

"Looking for this?"

The man was right behind him but this time he was in his death god form, prepared to face Kira. He hit Light and bashed him against the wall but he managed to easily get up and grab the guard by his neck. He then lay him down on the stairs and started punching him until he remained unconcious.

_ Damn bastard. He couldn't just give up without a fight, could he? _

Light picked up the key from the unconcious body, opened the hatch and got out. When he reached the surface he saw only a few guards, but farther away, towards the Altar.

_ Good, no death gods to stop me. That Suzaku really underestimated me. _

He looked around carefully one more time, just to be sure and after that he took off since it was night and it was harder to be noticed in mid air.

_ I should get away from the island before they realise I escaped. But where am I supposed to go? This place was my home after all. I have to find out what is causing all of this. Yes. I shall visit Ryuk and Cero one more time. Maybe they can tell me something that I don't already know. If not, then I will have to search for the ansewer myself... _


	14. Visit

**CHAPTER 14**

_**VISIT**_

_ Great, here I am again, looking for answers from someone that doesn't even remember me. Well, this is the only chance I have to ever find out what the hell is going on, anyway. I dislike things being all messed up. And I also lost my place as a King. That was what I worked for all my life. Or is it? _

Light was once again standing on Ryuk's roof preparing to face him. He climbed down into the balcony and peeked through one of the open windows. Ryuk was standing on a couch and watching the evening news.

_ If i didn't know better, I'd say he's the averege citizen whom you can see everwhere. _

"Hey there, Ryuk!"

"You again? Get the hell out of my house or I'll call the pol- ... Oh, wait... Damn."

"Don't be so rude, old friend. I only came here to ask you something."

"Don't call me old friend. I have no idea who you are. You should stop saying all this nonsense and leave me be."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Something weird is going on here and it seems that I'm the only one that realises this so only I can get to the bottom of this."

"The only weird thing here is that you're in my house and that you're nuts."

"Maybe I am."

"No, I can assure you that you really are in my house."

"I was referring to the nuts part."

"Oh."

"Anyway, I only have one question and after that I won't ever come here again."

"Promise?"

"No."

"Then I won't answer."

"Then you won't get the chance to get rid of me."

"Ok, fine. What do you want?"

"I want you to tell me everything that you know about the birth of death gods on this world."

"That's not really a question, you know."

"It doesn't matter, just tell me what I want to know."

"Well, it's not much to tell. I mean, death gods were always here. Since the beginning of the world. Everyone knows that."

"What the hell are you talking about? I want you to tell me about the death god realm and the explosion and how death gods get their memories."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I told you you're insane. I guess it's time you should be listening to what I'm saying."

"You're the insane one here. All of you! All of your memories have been affected by something. You should consider -"

Suddenly they heard the sound of glass breaking somewhere on the other side of the house.

"That's my kitchen! How many of you are there?"

"I'm the only one left on my side. Maybe it's just a casual burglar."

"Don't say that so calmly, I live here!"

"Like I care..."

Ryuk rapidly got up from the couch and ran towards the kitchen while Light remained in the living room. He waited calmly for a few moments after which he decided to go after him but right when he wanted to leave the room, Ryuk stepped back inside; he was looking a lot more relaxed now.

"You're back. What happened?"

"Oh, nothing important."

"Then why -"

"It is important for you, though."

"Huh?"

A few seconds later several more death gods entered the room using the same door that Ryuk has previously used.

"What is the meaning of this, Ryuk?"

"Since your first breaking in, I have my house watched by the Followers. They saw you came here, so they arrived to capture you."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"It's no joke." said one of the death gods that now stepped inside the room through the balcony.

"What do you want from me?"

"We want you dead, of course. But we need to experiment on you first. Being half something and half something else is kind of a pain in the neck, you know?"

"Do I look like I care? Just let me go, you'll never get anything from me."

"I can't let that happen. You will have to come with us."

"The hell I will!"

After saying that, Light rushed towards the window trying to escape but one of the death gods predicted his move and tried to block. Despite this obstacle, he threw himself with all his strenght into the death god, both of them going through the window and outside on the street. The Follower was pretty injured by the impact but Light managed to take off the ground and disappear into the night's darkness before the other could get to him.

_ Damn these guys... _


	15. Gift

**CHAPTER 15**

_**GIFT**_

Light was now back at the medical center where Cero was working. He hoped that at least here he could find something useful, no matter how unimportant it was. But he was used to getting no answer that he needed so he didn't expect much.

This time, all windows were closed despite the fact that it was summer and it was extremely hot outside. Even at night. He could try just walking through the wall but first he wanted to check out on Cero; trying to be sure he won't barge in in an inappropriate moment.

He didn't know what to make of what he saw through the window, but it was definitely not an appropriate moment. Light was quite confused actually.

Cero was sitting in the middle of the floor surrounded by a circle drawn probably with a chalk. Around the circle, Light counted a total of eight candles and besides each candle some sort of symbol. He couldn't see what they actually were because of the dim light, but he didn't really care much anyway.

In a blink of an eye, he missed everything. He had absolutely no idea what happened, but right now Cero was facing the absolute god of death, Enma.

_ What the -? Wasn't he dead? I swear I killed him. I killed him right in that cave. He couldn't have possibly survived that. Or could he? No. It's impossible. But still … he is right here, in this room, right now. _

"How dare you summon me into this petty world, human?"

"I apologize, master, but I really need you help."

"And why would I help you?"

"Well, otherwise, you would have come for nothing."

"I could kill you right now for you insolence, you know that, right?"

"Of course I do, but you would not gain anything from that."

"I would not gain anything from helping you either."

"But would it be more interesting to help create a new species?"

"Yeah, you're right about that – Wait. Species? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you know about the half breeds living in this world?"

"Of course I do, what about them?"

"I am trying to make them full time death gods, so they will forever get rid of their human form."

"Hmm, sounds interesting. But where are you planning to live?"

"We will find a suitable place, that's not the problem here."

"What is it then?"

"Well, as death gods, it would be more favorable if we lived longer than normal humans or even forever. That's why I asked for your help, master."

"Ah, I think I might have a solution."

"You do?"

"Of course I do. Who the hell do you think I am?"

"I apologize, master. What is your idea then?"

"Here."

Enma held his hand in front of Cero and something started to materialize in his palm.

"A … notebook, sir?"

"Yes, a notebook. This will be the end of your problems."

"How come?"

"Well, how should I put it. Normal humans and even you half breeds have a certain life span, which can't be changed by natural means. But this notebook can. In order for you to live longer, you will have to right human names inside it."

"That's it?"

"But. The human whose name is written in this notebook will die."

"I doubt that's going to be problem."

"Are you sure? Maybe for you it won't. But what about the others?"

"I'll convince them this is the only way."

"And if they will decide to remain in their human form forever?"

"It's their choice and I will not interfere."

"Very well then, you can have it."

"Thank you, master."

"And stop calling me master already."

"I apologize, master."

"Ah, forget about it. Anyway, there is one more thing you will have to do to make your plan be perfect."

"What is it?"

"You will have to use the Altar."

While Enma was explaining Cero his plan, Light just stood there amazed by what he was seeing and hearing.

_ This is exactly what Cero told me about back in the death god realm. I think that – Damn._

"What's wrong, master?"

"It seems that we have a guest."

"What? Who is it?"

"Let's see."

He waved his hand towards the window and it opened slamming itself against the wall.

"And who might you be?"

"I know him."

"You do?" asked Light surprised.

"Yes, I've seen you before, in the forest. You're the one that was talking nonsense."

"Oh."

"Is he your friend, Cero?"

"Not even close."

"Very well then, I will take care of him."

"You will do what?" asked Light while taking a step back.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop on other people's conversation. You will have to punished for that."

"You won't even touch me!"

"I don't have to."

Light immediately spread his wings and took off from the balcony but right after that lost control and fell down on the street. He felt pain all over his body and he was bleeding.

_ Bleeding? _

"Yes, you are indeed bleeding. This will be your punishment, Yagami Light."

"You can't do this to me!"

"Apparently I already did."

"You have no right!"

"Oh, but I have all the right in the world. Anyway, I have to go now. I'm tired."

"Wait!"

But it was too late. Enma had already disappeared and Light still had problems trying to realize what had happened to him but he knew it. He just didn't want to admit it.

He was transformed back into a human.


	16. Time

**CHAPTER 16**

_**TIME**_

_This can't be happening. It's not possible. I've lost the only thing that remained. My death god form. What will I do now? I have no place to go. No home, no job, no nothing. And I thought that being betrayed by the other death gods was bad. At least I sort of realized what's going on. I just have to go back to where I had the first wrong feeling. _

He was headed for the beach. He could see Swallow island from there.

But it was a long way from where he was now. It was going to be a lot longer and slower without his death god form.

_ He could have at least left me my wings. _ thought Light and laughed for the first time in decades.

_ It's a weird feeling, isn't it? _

"Yes, it is, boss."

"Huh?"

"It really is guy."

Light turned around and although it was quite dark he managed to see the shape of several men heading towards him.

"Boss, shall we?"

"Yeah, let's take whatever this guy has."

"Ok, boss."

Two of the men ran towards Light and caught him by his arms.

"What the hell? Boss, he's naked!"

The one they called boss burst in laughter.

"Well then, I guess there's nothing to take from him."

Light remained quiet. A few seconds later one of the men that was holding him punched him in the stomach and fell on his knees.

The boss approached.

"What are you doing wandering around naked, boy?"

Light didn't answer.

"Can't speak, can you?" said the boss and kicked him in his head right after that. Light was now completely lying down on the street.

Light still said nothing.

_ Criminals… _

The boss kicked him again in his head, this time making blood spill out of his mouth.

"This guy's no fun. Let's go."

They left leaving Light alone and naked in the middle of the street.

_ I remember now. This is the reason for all of this. _

He slowly got up on his feet and started walking again towards his destination.

_ This is the reason I started using the Death Note. This is the reason I became a death god in the first place. But I've strayed from my way haven't I? I ended up wanting to become more powerful, more glorious. I'm fool, aren't I? I threw away my entire life for what? For ending up naked and beaten up in the middle of the street? With no friends, no family. Not even enemies. I don't really exist, do I? _

He arrived at beach. Sat down and looked towards the island.

_ You can see it even in the middle of the night. That was what the strange feeling was about. Before the explosion in the death god realm Swallow Island never existed. Well, not exactly 'never'. It did exist. Once. Before I was born. After that, it disappeared and whole world forgot about it. All of this happened before. Who knows how many times it did before that? It will probably happen again. I wonder what I did last time. What did I choose? I probably understood that the whole world is stuck in a time circle. It always happens the same. Death gods appear out of no where and the island becomes the death god realm. I am born, I find the Death Note, I use it after which I die and become a death god. The explosion happens and we end up here. After that, it all starts all over again._

_This must end. _

_ I have one last thing to do though. _

He left the beach and headed towards the city. Without much effort he managed to break into a post office, found a piece of paper and something to write with and wrote a letter.

An hour later, Light was sitting on the railing of a bridge above a river.

_ Maybe this is how it's supposed to be. Maybe I can end this circle by doing this. Well, I don't have anything to lose anyway. And it wouldn't be quite a good idea to meet myself after my mother gives birth to the other me either. Well, this is it I guess. _

Light stood up on his feet on the railing and stared down at the river. He then looked up for a moment and then he let himself fall towards the water.

_ I miss my family. I hope I won't have to do what I've done again. Even L wasn't such a bad guy. I can't believe I miss him too. I wish I hadn't killed him. Maybe if things were different, I could have worked with him seriously. _

Light was dead.


	17. Gone

**CHAPTER 17**

_**GONE**_

Ryuk lazily got up from his head and headed downstairs. He noticed a letter lying on the floor in front of the entrance the door. He went towards it, picked it up and ripped apart the envelope. He then took out of it a small piece of paper and read it.

_ Seventeen years from now remember to drop one of your Death Notes in the human world. You won't regret it. Your friend, the human. _

"What the hell? Is the world really full of idiots?"

Ryuk tore apart the letter and threw it in the garbage can.

"I hate these dumb ass idiots who don't have a life. Anyway I have to go to the island now."

_ And I have to stop talking to myself too. _

"Seriously now, Cero, you've done a really great job. But what will we do with only one Death Note?"

"One? Who said I only have one? I have an infinite supply. I told Enma to create it down in the cellars."

"But how do the –"

"Does it really matter?"

"Not really, but –"

"Anyway. About the Altar now."

"Huh? What about it?"

"Enma told me about a secret that the Altar of Dehumanizing holds. Apparently it can give to death gods special eyes which you can use to see humans' names and life spans above them. And the Altar can also give us the power to teleport anywhere we want to."

"That's brilliant!"

"But are you sure this will work?" asked Ryuk who had just arrived at the island.

"Of course it will. This is what Enma said and I trust him."

"How could you trust someone who wanted to kill you when he first saw you?"

"Just shut up already."

"Oh, fine."

"I have to work now so try to be quiet."

Cero separated from the group and headed towards the Altar. He touched each of the pillars in a certain order and then he sat down in the middle of the pentagram.

_ I hope this is the right order. Enma didn't really finish telling me all the plan because of that idiot. _

All the pillars suddenly retreated into the ground and the pentagram burst into flames.

"It works!" yelled one of the death gods.

"Of course it works, idiots." said Cero.

_ This was not supposed to happen. Damn. I think I did something wrong. _

The snake holding the cross drawn in the middle of the Altar started morphing into a real snake, threw the cross on the ground and then yelled at Cero.

"You fool! Look at what you've done!"

The ground started shaking and cracking all over the place. Most of the death gods panicked and tried to leave the island as quickly as possible but as soon as they moved the burning pentagram spread its flames in such a way that they blocked the their paths.

They were all trapped on the island and none knew what was going to happen to them. In only a few moments the entire island was surrounded by fire. By the time Cero managed to find a way out of this mess, it was too late.

The entire island was completely destroyed in an explosion.


	18. Justice

**CHAPTER 18**

_**JUSTICE**_

"I grow tired of this, Firthe. I grow tired of judging people all the time. How much will this last?"

"Probably for the rest of the eternity, Markov. It is our job after all."

"Yes, I know that, but couldn't have Sentir gave us something else to do?"

"Shh. Don't say that out loud. You know quite well that Sentir is the Supreme Ruler and we have to obey."

"Yes, I know that too. You don't have to repeat it all the time."

"Ah, look who's here."

"Yagami Light. What is this? The 22th time?"

"23rd."

"Oh, so it's my turn again?"

"I'm afraid it is."

"Damn"

_ What the hell? Wasn't I dead? I think I am. Where am I? _

"Light. Welcome back."

"Huh? Back where?"

"You don't remember of course. But you've been here several times before."

"What the hell are you talking about? Where am I?"

"Welcome to the Court of Ultimate Judgment."

"Wait, so there actually is a judgment after you die?"

"Of course there is. Did you think you'll get in hell that easy?"

"Well, yeah. Or maybe I hoped there will be nothing after I die."

"You won't get off that easy. Anyway, let's begin. Firthe, can you please give me the papers."

"Here you go."

Firthe handed Markov a red envelope from which he pulled out something that seemed to be an official document.

"Well then, Yagami Light, you are being charged with crime against humanity, your own kind, and abuse of supernatural power. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"Ok, fine. I'll play along. Well … Markov, that was your name, right?"

"That is correct."

"Well, let's start with my so called crimes against humanity. The thing is, I did what I had to do. I did not commit any crimes against it; I actually tried to help them by ruling out the nuisances. The ones that made life terrible for others. Criminals."

"Is that all?"

"No. The abuse of power still remains. Concerning this, I was given the power by the death gods willingly and I merely used it for what it was created. The Death Note was created to kill right? So I used it to kill. I don't see any problem here."

"The Death Note was created to live not to kill."

"Huh?"

"And although those people were criminals, they were still human. And you murdered them. You were not given the right to judge. That is our purpose. You will never understand, Light."

"There's nothing to understand. You are just a foolish old man. You can't possibly know how it is to live as a human."

"I may be old, but I'm not foolish. And as a matter a fact I do know how it is to live as a human. I am one."

"Anyway. Can I go now?"

"Not so fast, young man. Firthe, you may have the honor."

"Thank you, Markov."

Firthe took out another document out of the red envelope, cleared his throat and then said:

"Yagami Light, being charged with crimes against humanity and abuse of power, you are hereby sentenced to eternal life loop. You will forever live the same life until the day you will admit your crimes in front of the Court of Ultimate Judgement."

"What? It's not over?"

"Not even close, Light. Guard! Take him away to the tunnel!"

"Wait! What tunnel?"

"Come on, Light, your mother is about to give birth to you. You shouldn't make her wait."

"What the hell?"

Two guards wearing old Japanese uniform, like the samurai used to, approached Light and grabbed him by his arms. Although Light tried to fight them off, he had no chance to begin with. They dragged him into an old looking chamber which was completely empty except for the tunnel in the middle it. It kind of resembled the tunnel that tied the human realm to the death god realm. But this time, Light wasn't just going to visit the human realm. He would be reborn and forced to live the same life all over again.

They threw him in and watched him fall until he completely disappeared.

The death god realm was almost entirely empty and sad. Only a few death gods here and there. Most of them bored. The only noticeable ones were a group of death gods that were gambling all day long.

"What? Two skulls on their sides?"

"Haha! I win. Don't hate me now."

"Hey, Ryuk. You want in?"

"You should play with us every now and then."

Ryuk was a death god that seemed lonely and sat besides the group on a tall rock.

"Nah, no thanks."

_ It's been five days now. _

" 'Bout time I get going. "


End file.
